Caitlin's Shadow
by Shaolin Dark Knux
Summary: I'm a fan of Flash, And play league of legends. I love Caitlin Snow and Zed. So my imagination make this fanfiction when the Shadow meet the frost. Zed and Caitlin will be OOC, And maybe the others to. Paring [Zed, Marlize DeVoe] and [Zed, Caitlin]


The Flash :

Shadows of Caitlin

Chapter 1: Living shadows.

Unknown POV:

I was walking, a boring walk on the cold street of this beautiful city, but I was avoiding the light of this city. We can say that I don't really love the light, even if it's safe to walk under the weak light of the road. When I prepare my self to rest on wall, I see her. She wasn't tall, but I was surprise to feel a things that I never felt on my entire life...fear. I leave the wall and begin to follow her, when she pass under a light, I see her white hair...Suddenly, she stop...

"Do you like what you see at the point that you follow me ?" the girl said.

"I have to admit that you're pretty."

"Who are you ?" she ask. Her voice echoing.

"My name is Zed. And you ?"

"It's complicated...Just call me Frost."

I look in her eyes...And I swear that her eyes change color just the moment she sighed. Then I felt a cold touch on my head.

"Pretty mask Zed, maybe it will make a great decoration on the wall of my room."

I sense the shadow on her heart. It was angry, badly dangerous. When she put her hand on my chest, my arm blade goes out, scaring her.

I didn't have the time to say anything that a sort of 'ice laser' hit my chest.

"Wrong move Frost."

Killer Frost's POV.

"Wrong move Frost" he said.

And then...Nothing...He just disappear with a 'poof '. Then he reappear but something was weird... He was dark...Is body was like smoke...Dark smoke. The ' smoke Zed ' shoot two shuriken at me before punching me on my stomach. Then I hear a giggle behind me and I face him. His eyes red like my blood. Wait...my blood ?!

"H-ho-how could you do this ? I mean you shoot some ' smoke shuriken at me and it make me blooding ?"

"Now you will know...Fear the darkness."

He come closer to me.

"Fear the shadow".

And he disappear again. This time, I see two 'smoke Zed' and him. His armor shining, his red eyes glowing. I felt a pain on my chest, a shuriken in my breast. I hear him laugh again, I was scared. Me Killer Frost, scared. Wait, I heard 'her' voice. 'Call Barry'. I just have the time to call him before 3 blade slice me. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I feel a great pain, and then Barry arrive.

Barry's POV

When I arrive I meet a 'ninja'.

"Caitlin !"

I ran to her side, kneeling down.

"She's not dead, but she will stop breathing if you didn't take her in a hospital or something like that". The ninja said gravely.

I turn to see the 'ninja' before hearing Cisco scream the name of Caitlin. He take her and return in Starlab, using a breach. I ran, raise a hand to a fist. But when I hit the black ninja he disappear, my fist hitting smoke. He reappear at my side, his foot hitting my ribs so hard that I fall on my left side. He then look at me uncertain, slapping himself. Tears coming down his mask. He was crying. I stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder, I come closer.

"Why ? Why did you attack Caitlin ?"

He look in my eyes, tears on his eyes, and slowly free himself of my hand.

"I ju- it's her shadow. I can't explain. Let me go."

"No, please don't leave. I can help you..."

Cisco return, raise a hand and come at my side.

"Shadow Ninja, let the Flash help you."

The ninja sigh loudly facing me a last time, he laugh.

"Look, 'Flash' I'm really sorry for the attack on your pretty friend, but I don't need another hero...But you can say that I own you a favor for your mercy."

"Hey who are you ?" I ask.

"We will meet again, Flash...In the Shadow of this city."

And he disappear 'again' but this time, he disappear for good. I ran back to StarLabs, in time to see Caitlin waking up.

"Zed!" She scream loudly, "Where his Zed ? Oh my God, he can be outside, on the dark parking, or at my apartment, hiding in the shadow, or..."

I put her in a hug, a tight hug. She need this. When I was about to let her go, she start to crying. Softly.

"He said, he said that I have to fear the shadows in the future." She whispered. "I was on 'Frost mode' and even when I was 'Frost', I was scared about him. Barry I'm scared. He scared me to death."

"Listen to me Cait, he will never hurt you again. I will be there, Iris, Cisco, Harry, Joe, Wally...All of us will keep you safe."

"Sorry to break this cute moment but Cait I need you." Cisco said.

Caitlin POV

'The next day, in Star labs'

Cisco was talking with Barry, about 'him'. God now how I'm not prepared to talk about Zed. I didn't understand him. I was...Frost was teasing him and then, his eyes...'God his eyes, where...Beautiful.' Suddenly glow a bloody red. And then he attack me. But when he was about to kill me...He didn't. I'm pretty sure that he had the time to kill me before Barry join me. But he didn't move. His silvery armor, raising a red cape with a mask made in steel, the shadow around him, his blade stained with my blood, his eyes lock in mine...All of this was always on my mind when I close my eyes.

When I was about to close my eyes a fourth time, Cisco and Iris enter the medical bay.

"Hey girl how you're doing ?" She ask me.

"I'm fine thank you." I said with a weak smile.

Cisco look in my eyes, sadly. He know that I was hiding my fear. He come closer, and take my hand on his.

"Come on Cait, we just want to understand and know what has happened." He said.

I take a deep breath, before I sit on the bed.

"Okay, so I was 'her' and when I exit the "girl night" I walk on the street behind Jitters. And when I walk in there, I saw 'him'. He was silent, hiding on the shadow. Like avoiding the light. He walk after me. And we talk. He tell me his name. And I remember that 'Frost' tease him about his mask. It was at this moment that everything change. His eyes became red like blood, black smoke around him. I was deadly scared. I hit him with a ice laser. And...a-and..." Caitlin was crying, enable to finish her sentence. "He said calmly "wrong move Frost" and he kick me. Never stop hurting me. And the, when he was about to kill me, he said to me "fear the darkness..."

"Fear the shadow" I said at the same time as Barry. He look at me, sadness in his eyes.

Barry's POV

Barry run to his apartment, as he sat in the couch, Iris come by his side. Kissing him, she look in her eyes, knowing that something was bothering him. She knew already for Cait, and she was worried to.

"Barry talk to me honey." She ask him, sadness in her voice.

"Babe I...I'm scared. Yeah I'm definitely scared about this Zed."

"Come on, your the Flash, I mean, yes it was and will always be difficult, painful sometimes to save the day, but Barry. Don't forget this, The Flash is Barry Allen, my lovely fiancé who can run to me in a blink. You face 3 monsters, Reverse Flash, Zoom, Savitar...You dominate the game with DeVoe now..."

Barry didn't let her finish, he stood quickly before going in front of the plate glass window, its look getting lost on the view which offered Central city.

"Look Iris, the thing is that, Zed isn't like them. When I arrive, I didn't have the time to punch his stomach...well I punch smoke. And in second I feel his foot on my ribs. Caitlin was 'Frost' when she meet him, and even Frost was scared about him. Since I meet him, I can't feel safe when I'm surrounding by shadows, I'm tired, but I refuse to sleep, fearing that he will hunt me in my dreams."

"Barry..."

"Iris, the point is that, I meet him for the first time yesterday, and he already hunt me like Savitar after 2 month of battle. I don't know him but I fearing him already." Barry cried.

Iris put a hand on his cheeks, rubbing gently with her thump before kissing him slowly and then she open her eyes.

"Barry, look at me. No matter how scary this Zed is, You're the Flash, you are Barry Allen, you have Wally and Jessie, Caitlin and Cisco, Gipsy and Hal, Harry, Cecil and dad, me. You have a friends, who believe in you, no matter what you will say, a family who will always be by your side, no matter what you do, and you have me. And I will always love you, always follow you. Zed his alone, in the darkness, facing the world. When you have all a man would have."

"Now that you say that, I remember seeing him crying when I ask him to join me. When I said that I can help him, he have tears in his eyes. Visibly ashamed by what he did."

"That's why I love you Barry. You will always seeing the light in the dark."

"Thank you Iris. I love you too." He said, kissing her on the lips. "Now come on soon-to-be Iris West Allen, we have to found this Zed."

"After you my future husband" she said in a chuckle.

 **Star labs**

I walk in the cortex, Iris by my side. She show me her lovely smile but I know that she was worry. She sit on the central desk, grabbing the tablet that Cisco offered her, while I make my way next to Caitlin, who was in front of my suit, staring at the blood on my chest.

"Cisco why haven't you clean the suit ? I was thinking that we where working on it today." I ask.

Cisco come by my side, finished is coffee, before answering my question.

"I was about to clean this blood out of my baby, but Caitlin, don't let me do it. Saying that you need the on the suit for the next time you meet this not-turtle-ninja."

"Why Cait ?" I simply ask, concerned.

"The blood on this suit, have to make you remember."

"Remember what ?" Ask Iris.

"Remember to fear the Shadow." She said, calmly.

When she turn to face me her eyes was no longer a cute brown, but there was a cyan blue. The eyes of Frost. But the feelings on her eyes, was fear. No anger, no joy, no friendship, no 'love'. Just fear.

"Cait..."

I didn't have a time to say anything that Iris was slapping my arm, scared.

"Barry, run ! Dad and Cecil is in danger !"

I change in my suit, and run to Joe's house in a flash. When I arrive, I see two car of the CCPD. But I didn't talk to them, I run directly in the living room, seeing Joe raising is hand in defense, pleading that whoever he was, he let Cecil alive.

"Let her go, now !" I said.

The 'he' turn on the light, reveling who was.

"No...no...How could you..." I ask, scared.

"Flash...I tell you that we will meet again." He said. "And before I forgot, a certain 'Wally' say hello."

Joe stood up as fast as he could and raise his gun, targeting Zed.

"Zed, look at me, what do you want ? I mean, I offered you my help !" Scream Barry.

"Flash...I..Aaaaargh."

Zed threw Cecil on the ground, took his head in his hand, screaming in pain.

"Help me..."He whispered, before taking out his arm-blades.

His eyes, glowing red, giving me a death look. He attack me, slicing trough my chest, before kicking my back. I was on the floor, thinking. I stood up, and look at his eyes.

"I will help you." I said.

I grab him, handcuffing him with the handcuff of Joe. Then I flash to Star labs. When we arrive, I directly locked Zed in a pipeline cell, before returning in the cortex. While I enter the cortex, I see Wally, crying on the arms of Iris.

"I'm so sorry" He cried.

Gypsy was talking with Cisco in the corridor, tears in her eyes, when I make my way to reach Wally, I was searching Caitlin, but I didn't found her. I was starting to worry when a hand touch my arm. I turn to found Cecil, standing in front of me with a weak smile. Thanks God, she wasn't badly injured. I return the smile, and she take me in a hug.

"Thank you for saving Barry." she whispered.

" I care too much for you to let something happen to you Cecil, and by the way, thank you to making Joe the happiest man in the world." I said to her.

"Hey." Said Caitlin, while she exit the medical bay.

"Hey." Iris said.

"Have you found him ?" she ask me.

"Yes he's in the pipeline..."

She didn't let me finish, that she run out of the cortex.

Caitlin POV.

When I enter the pipeline, I see him. Standing out of the cell, starring at me. He walk slowly, throwing his arm-blades on the floor. When we where facing each other, He cautiously put his red cap on my shoulders. Finally he let down his mask. Showing his big scar on his right eye, who by the way was brown like mine.

"Caitlin" he said weakly. "I'm really sorry, for what I did to you".

"Who are you Zed ?" I make a step forward,"I mean, deep inside who are you ?"

He look at me ashamed.

"My name is Zed, Zed Ka.."

"Zed Kage." Cisco finished.

Him and Felicity, who I presume had arrive just a few moment after I left, enter the pipelines zone. Felicity was holding a tablet, typing as fast as she can before showing Zed the screen.

"I don't want to talk about her.." he said gravely.

I know this feeling, I understand him. I bet that he as tears in his eyes, hiding is sadness behind his mask. I was about to ask Zed more about the 'her', but Barry enter the pipeline.

"Zed Kage, why are you here ?" he ask simply.

"For her" Say Feliciy, " For Marlize DeVoe"

"But we find that before becoming miss DeVoe, her name was Marlize Kage." " So I deduce that Marlize was your.."

"Wife. Marlize was my wife."He said. "Now get out."

I turn to him and , again, Barry yell at him before I have chance to say something.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?" Barry was angry for sure. "We try to help, I try to help..." Barry breathe a second times before he continue, "Why are you here ? Why let me catch you if you refuse our help."

"BECAUSE I WANT TO STOP." His eyes was glowing red again, a deadly red. "I choose to be here. I'm the death himself, everything, everyone that I love is in danger. So I runaway of my life, trying to avoid the shadow in me."

"So you're a coward." I said. I move closely to the glass between us.

"Continue and I swear that it would be you're last sentence before you die". He said.

"And how ? Like when we first meet ?" I said, trying to hiding my fear.

"Look at that. Have you forget how it happened ? Did you forget what I said ?" He said.

My fear grow up in my chest, I make a step backward. I was regretting my word. How can I stand in front of him, when I fear him like death ?

"N-no." I said scared.

"Fear the shadows".

He disappeared, and before Barry begin to run, Zed reappeared in front of Felicity, pushing his arm blade in her stomach. Then he threw a shuriken in Barry's right leg. He hit Iris on the back of the head, before kicking Wally hard on the face. He slice the back of Cisco to finally grab me by my throat.

"I was wrong, the Flash can't help me. He's to weak. Now Frost you have two choices, follow me or suffer like them."

"You will hurt me in the two choices."

He squeezed my neck harder, making me suffocating.

"If you didn't follow me, the pain would end when you die."

I look in his eyes, but this time, I didn't find this weak light on them. But...I don't...know...something in this pain make me realise that...maybe, he was turning me on...He was making Caitlin Frost feel hot. I feel my body going cold, I turn to see my face on the glass of the empty cell, seeing my eyes turning cyan and my hair was already blonde. I smirk before replying.

"I will follow you even if it's in pain Zed."

"So now I'm your Shadow Master." He threw me on the floor.

"Now arise Catlin, Shadow Frost, first member of the Shadow Order."


End file.
